Continued
by ginevrapotter'12
Summary: Because I felt like I haven't got my fill with the Shin-Shin couple so I'm making this sequel... I hope you like it :)
1. It's NOT Nothing

CHAPTER 1: It's Not Nothing

"Soon Shin-ah, I know we've only been together for a year but I know deep in my heart that you are the one… Will you marry me?" Shin Jun Ho was pacing back and forth holding the ring box in front of him as if talking to Lee Soon Shin. "Aish! I don't know how to do this!"

"Soon Shin-ah, I love you and… and…" He tried again for the nth time. "Aish! This won't do! Shin Jun Ho, why can't you do this right! Why is this thing so hard to do?!"

He closed his eyes, exhaled, and tried one more time.

"Soon Shin-ah –

"Daepyonim!" Lee Soon Shin shouted from afar.

Jun Ho hurriedly placed the ring box in his jacket and faced Soon Shin, smiling as if he was just waiting for her and not doing something else. Soon Shin returned his smile and waved while he half ran half walked towards her.

"Are you done for today? Where's the production crew? I don't see them at all." Jun Ho asked her.

"We were done an hour ago. The team already left while I was looking for you." Soon Shin explained, "But Daepyonim, what were you doing behind the tree? It looked like a serious matter because you haven't even noticed that we ended the shoot."

"Oh… that…well, you see…" He stalled while looking for good excuse. " Uhmm… I was looking at something…"

"Ne?"

"Hummph… Just forget it. It's just work. It's nothing."

"But if it's about your work then it's not nothing."

"I told you it's nothing, okay?" _If you just know what I was doing back there…_

"Well, if you say so." Soon Shin didn't question further.


	2. Sooner Rather Than Later

CHAPTER 2: Sooner Rather Than Later

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Actually, Hye Shin unnie planned a surprise baby shower for Yoo Shin unnie tonight. I'm gonna go home and help her prepare." Soon Shin answered. "Miyanhe, daepyonim. You have been waiting for me all this time…"

"Kwenchana, I just wanted to see how my no.1 actress is doing. I am the President after all. I need to keep track of my actresses." Jun Ho puffed up.

" Ne, daepyonim." Soon Shin tried to hide her laugh but failed.

"Yah! It's true!"

"Whatever you say…" Soon Shin stated, the smile still lingering on her lips.

Jun Ho stared lovingly at her. How could she still look prettier every second he sees her? These were the moments when Jun Ho felt particularly relieved that he didn't push through with the plastic surgery. She is perfect in every way to him. His resolve to propose became more profound. _Sooner rather than later, Soon Shin-ah… I promise._

"How about I drive you to your house?" Jun Ho offered.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." Soon Shin answered. She was already having trouble with public transportation. What with her growing popularity, often times she can't even go out and take a walk to the nearby park because people would run to her asking for autographs and pictures.

"Are you already having a hard time with the fans?" They started walking to where he parked his car.

"I'll get used to it." She assured him. "Besides, I got my dream to be an actress. What's there to complain about?"

"That's my Soon Shin-ah!"

The ride to Soon Shin's house was filled with silence and neither wanted to break it. No words were needed to be said between the two. Just being with the other is enough. All the stress they felt completely vanishes when they are together. These past few days, things had been so hectic between the two that they rarely saw each other. Jun Ho was preparing for the debut of his newly found talent while Soon Shin was caught up between helping her unnie with her pregnancy and her first ever lead role in a movie. So they treasure these moments together.

When they finally arrived, neither of them wanted to part. They wanted to prolong their time together but both know this cannot be.

"Daepyonim… thank you for the ride." Soon Shin spoke first. "I'll get going now"

Soon Shin was about to get out when Daepyonim grabbed her arm.

"Soon Shin-ah, wait…"

"Daepyonim?"

Jun Ho inched closer until they're face to face. Soon Shin understood and she immediately closed the distance that was still between them. They kissed passionately and released every bit of love they felt for each other. The longing to be in each other's arms was very eminent in the kiss. Finally, the very gentle Shin Jun Ho pulled up and smiled at her.

"Soon Shin-ah, you should probably get going. They might wonder where you are."

"Arasso."

"Okay, Soon Shin-ah… Saranghae?" Soon Shin's heart always flutters at hearing him say these words to her.

"As I love you, Daepyonim." Soon Shin smiled and went out his car.

Shin Jun Ho started the engine with a smile on his face. He looked to the mirror one last time and saw her Soon Shin wave at him goodbye. _Sooner rather than later, Soon Shin-ah… Sooner rather than later…_

She waited until her Jun Ho was out of sight before she went in their house, smiling.


	3. Baby Shower

CHAPTER 3: Baby Shower

"Everyone! Chan U oppa just called and they're already on their way here, so can everyone just lower your voices down…" Soon Shin addressed her family while Hye Shin was calmly arranging everyone and looking at every nook and cranny for anything that she missed; her scrutinizing eyes missing nothing. Soon Shin noticed this and sighed. Her sister will never change. But she loved her and the rest of her family nonetheless.

Finally believing that she had everything in place, Hye Shin smiled.

After a few moments of silence from the waiting family, they heard footsteps approaching and everyone got excited as the sound got nearer and nearer. And as the front door slid open everyone shouted, "Surprise!"

The very pregnant Lee Yoo Shin stood by the door, unable to move, surprised to say the least. Everyone was waiting for her to say something or even to react but none came. She just stared at them all as if the suddenly grew extra limbs. Chan U, who was worried of Yoo Shin being cold, started leading her inside.

"Yoo Shin-ah…" Chan Wu started speaking, trying so hard to coax her wife back to earth.

"Unnie, waeyo? Didn't you like our surprise for you?"

Without any warning, Yoo Shin just started crying so hard it made everyone all the more confused. Didn't she like they're surprise or not?

"Yoo Shin-ah, stop crying, okay? Kwenchana… If you don't like it, we'll stop…" Her mom tried to calm her inconsolable daughter. She hugged her and patted her back, whispering words to her until her crying turned to hiccups and the shaking of her body subsided.

"Aniyo, omma…" Finally she spoke. The breath the family didn't know they were holding was released. "I was just very surprised, really. I never expected this and then I realized I don't deserve this all…"

"Yoo Shin-ah, you know that's not true!"

"No, I was neglecting my duty as your daughter, omma and halmoni. I haven't even been here for the longest time. Also, I've been such a bitch to you all these past weeks. I'm so sorry for putting you through such a rough time… You too, Chan U-ya, miyanhe…"

"Yoo Shin-ah, you don't even have to say sorry. We understand what you're going through right now. That's what family's do, Yoo-Shin-ah. We understand and care for one another." Hye Shin spoke to her.

"Komawo, unnie. Komawo… for everything." Yoo Shin smiled at her family, feeling all the love from every person in the room. She really felt blessed to have them all behind her and supporting her in every way.

"So…" Soon Shin started saying, wanting to get everyone's attention. When all of them were already looking at her, "Let's start the party…?"

Everyone laughed good heartedly. And with that continued with they're surprises. Starting with opening the gifts they bought for Yoo Shin and her baby. All night, there were smiles and laughs shared.

Yoo Shin and Chan U, together with his family, already left, Woo Ju is already sleeping in her room, and Grandma is her room. Hye Shin, Soon Shin and their mom was having a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Yes, she did enjoy it. I thought for a moment that she was furious." Hye Shin continues

"But unnie, how could she be furious? You made it so perfectly." Soon Shin gushed at her.

"Yes, Hye-Shin-ah… I'm proud of you." Mom spoke sincerely. "I'm proud of all my daughters."

"Komawo, omma." Soon Shin smiled, suddenly missing her biological mom. She knows wherever Song Mi Ryung was she's silently watching her. She just wishes she would not hide forever because she wanted to tell her that she forgives her and to not leave her side ever again. But for now, she'll just have to wait.

"Ah, Soon Shin-ah, how was your filming today?" Mom inquired.

"It was okay. I learned a lot from all my sunbae and they take care of me so much. I'm enjoying it."

"That's great to hear."

"So… earlier, I heard a car pull up in front of our house. Am I right to assume that the president gave you a ride?" Hye Shin told her and sipped her tea to hide the smile playing on her lips.

"Ne, unnie…" _Where is she leading this conversation?_ "Waeyo?"

"Well… I just observed that it took you so long to say your goodbyes." She finally let out.

Soon Shin spluttered the tea that she was sipping. _Oh._

"Uhm… that… uhmm… we didn't do anything." Soon Shin was turning redder and redder the two women were trying not to laugh at her discomfort. "We were just talking, that's all!" she insisted.

"Okay, Soon Shin-ah. Whatever you say." Mom and Hye Shin both know that that wasn't anywhere near the truth.

"I'm going to sleep now. Have a good night!" Not wanting to stay a bit longer she bolted out the kitchen.

"Stop embarrassing your sister, Hye Shin-ah." Mom reprimanded her oldest daughter but couldn't succeed on putting up a serious face because of what just happened.

"But omma, they are so cute together. It is so obvious that they're so in love. I won't be surprised that we'll hear wedding bells soon enough."

"All I know is that when they finally decide to take that path, I will support them. But Hye Shin-ah, let them move in their own pace, okay?"

"Ne…"

"So how are you and Bread Man doing…?" Mom asked and it Hye Shin's turn to turn red.

(In Soon Shin's bedroom)

Soon Shin can't sleep. She keeps tossing and turning but her mind just wouldn't rest.

_"... I won't be surprised that we'll hear wedding bells soon enough…" _She heard her unnie speak. She knows it was just her sister's musings but she can't take it off her head. She never thought of marriage since she was a child but hearing her sister's words put everything to perspective. She was right in saying that with the way things are now, marriage is surely part of the equation, maybe not now but definitely in the future. Was she ready for it? Was daepyonim already considering it? Are they both ready? She still had her career and family to consider. If he asked, will she say yes?

She tried to erase the things hovering in her mind by closing her eyes shut but all she could visualize is her in a wedding dress together with her daepyonim. She smiles at that image in her head. All her questions blurs to insignificance now, as she realize with distinct clarity of what she wants to happen. It may not be anytime soon, but she knows deep in her heart that once he pops the question, there is only one answer that she'd give.


End file.
